opposites end up together
by XalzX
Summary: It’s their final year in high school and Gabriella and troy hate each other, but why I hear you ask? It all goes back to one faithful day two years before! My first fanfic so be nice?
1. TRAILER

Opposites end up together!

It's their final year in high school and Gabriella and troy hate each other, but why I hear you ask? It all goes back to one faithful day two years before! My first fanfic so be nice?

Chapter 1. Trailer!

**Gabriella and troy were high schools cutest couple!**

**Shows Gabriella and troy holding hands and walking down the corridor!**

**They went and did everything together, they were INSEPEARABLE.**

'You coming over mine later, right Gabi' Taylor and Chad sigh.

'Yeah course I am, I don't think I can last all day without you troy'

**But not everybody liked the happy couple being together.**

'Urgh does she have to be with him all the time, its kinda pathetic' an angry cheerleader said!

'He is going to be mine one day, whether he likes it or not' an even angrier cheerleader exclaimed!

**Something goes wrong and the cutest couple is no more!**

'I can't believe you troy, you said you'd never hurt me'

'Gabi it wasn't my fault'

'Get lost troy, I hate you!'

**And from then on they become sworn enemies…. **

**But when Gabriella gets into some bad situations will troy be able to save her and will she ever be able to forgive him. **

**_Vanessa Anne hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

_Shows Gabriella with a pompom in one hand and an algebra book in the other_

**_Zac efron as troy Bolton_**

_Shows troy shooting some hoops with the guys_

**_Corbin bleu as Chad danforth_**

_Shows Chad trying to chat up Taylor_

**_Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie_**

_Shows Taylor rolling her eyes at Chad_

**_Ashley tisdale as sharpay Evans _**

_Shows sharpay dancing and singing on stage_

**_Chris warren jr. as zeke Baylor_**

_Shows zeke hiding behind some chairs in the theatre watching sharpay_

Opposites end up together………… coming soon to a computer screen near you

Read and review. Do you think I should continue?

Ideas are always a good idea.

Lvz alz x x x


	2. first argument of the year

**CHAPTER 2 first argument of the year**

**Sorry for the wait! School started back and I've been swamped with homework Anyway on with the story.**

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella awoke to hear Sean Kingston beautiful girl come out of her alarm clock, she hit the off button and grudgingly got up out of her bed.

She looked in her wardrobe for something cute to wear for her first day back at east high. She settled with a light blue roxy top and three quarter length jeans.

She grabbed them and went into her bathroom for a shower.

When she came out, she dried her hair and decided to leave her natural curls flow down her back.

She applied very little makeup as she was naturally pretty, flung open her wardrobe doors and picked up her white pumps, threw all her needed belongings into her bag and walked out the door towards her light metallic blue bmw mini **( pic in profile)** she hopped in and drove to east high.

**With Troy **

'Troy get up or you will be late for school' mrs. Bolton screamed up to her son.

Troy opened his eyes and looked at his clock, 6.30, argh he was gonna be late.

He slowly made his way out of his bed and to his dresser and picked out simple jeans and a t-shirt, he heared his phone beep and so he picked it up and looked at his new text message,

_**New message**_

_**From Chad**_

_Yo dude if you don't get up now your gonna be late!_

Troy laughed to himself, it's not like Chad to be up this early!

He shrugged it off and went to have a shower. 15 minutes later he was ready to go and face east high! He did one last check in the mirror and flicked his hair to one side **(like in the first movie)**

He said a quick goodbye to his mother, grabbed an apple and before he new it he was in his SUV.

**At school**

**(With troy and the basketball team)**

'Yo troy, how does it feel to be a senior?' Chad and the rest of the basketball team meet troy almost as soon as he arrived at school.

'Yeah its great Chad, only one year left' troy caught the basketball that was thrown at him, and with one easy movement he threw it behind him to Jason.

'So get up to much in the summer?' Jason asked the rest of the team as they made there way over to the entrance of the school.

'You know the usual; beach, girls and parties!' Chad high fived the rest of his team but troy merely gave him a nod.

With Gabriella, Taylor, sharpay and kelsi

'So girls how was your summer' the girls were standing outside the school waiting for kelsi to arrive.

'Well me and Ryan spent most of the time at the country club' (in my story sharpay and Ryan aren't stuck up, but are really nice)

'What bout you gabs' Taylor woke Gabriella up from her daydream.

'Uuuuuum yeah, good.'

5minutes later kelsi arrived.

'Sorry i'm late I forgot my music sheets. I've been working on them all summer. There a mixture of Vanessa hudgens with Ashley tisdale.'

'Sounds good kel' by now Gabriella was fully awake and ready to face the New Year east high.

'Vanessa hudgens is awesome; she's like the best singer ever!'

'Yeah I know'

With the boys

'So you gonna lead us to the championships again this year troy?'

'Hell yeah and we are gonna thrash west high at our first game next Friday'

'What team' Chad shouted

'Wildcats' the team chorused together.

Troy saw Gabriella and her friends talking by the main doors of east high.

_I wonder what she is talking about, probably just some stupid math equation or _

_Cheerleader sequence._

As he got closer to her he realised what she was talking about.

'Vanessa hudgens is like the best singer in the world.'

Troy loved winding Gabriella up and he did not want to miss this opportunity sooooo

'Vanessa hudgens sucks, Zac efron is way better'

'Yeah rite Bolton, Vanessa hudgens is ten times the singer Zac efron is, he is only famous because he is like one of the hottest guys on the planet'

'Zac efron is best'

'No Vanessa'

'Zac'

'Vanessa'

'Zac'

'Nuh uh'

'Uh uh'

'Don't you uh uh my nuh uh!' (Soz I had to put that in there)

'I think you will find I just did'

Sharpay and Taylor smiled at each other and thought the exact same thing.

_I wonder if they realise that they get closer and closer with every word they speak, I mean they are almost kissing._

Chad and zeke gave each other the 'not again' look and whilst doing so they were also thinking the exact same thing as each other.

_I wish troy would just admit he still loves Gabriella, I mean its obvious she still loves him._

Troy and Gabriella were still arguing when they heard the warning bell ring.

'Great one Bolton now i'm going to be late for class

'Hey it's just as much your fault as it is mine!'

'Whatever Bolton just get lost'

The two groups of seniors took one last look at the front of the school as Chad said,

'Well summer is officially over'

'And already they've had an argument' sharpay whispered to Taylor and kelsi.

'Yep the first argument of the year' Taylor replied.

'And probably not the last' kelsi added.

The three girls looked at each other and laughed.

'What's so funny girls?' Gabriella questioned.

'Oh nothing, lets get to class before miss. Darbus puts us in detention'

Well that's the first chapter hope you like it I personally hated it I didn't know what to write so sorry! Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be much better!

Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Lvya all. Alz xx xx


End file.
